


A Party With The Most Ironic Games

by shippingmyarmada



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Crack Pairings, Humanstuck, Lots of kissing, Multi, Stupid Teenagers, Underage Drinking, ironic party games, switching point of veiw, theres a lot more ships than i can name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingmyarmada/pseuds/shippingmyarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider decides to throw an end of sophomore/junior year party, complete with the most ironic of games like spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. Everyone has their own idea of who they would like to end up kissing, but things don't always go as planned. Sometimes you get lucky though.</p>
<p>(This is basically just a fic where I throw in all my crack pairings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Get This Party Started

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this started out as a stupid little fic oops.

**Be the host of this stupid thing == >**

You decide to throw the party because it was the ultimate ironic gesture. An end-of-sophomore/junior-year party complete with booze and shitty party games like seven minutes in heaven, spin the bottle, and truth or dare. Perfect. You have invited all of your friends and acquaintances from the school year, (so what if half of them are related to someone else in the group) including the girl that you may or may not have a (not so)  small, unironic crush on. And her sister. And her sister's creepy boyfriend. And his younger brother who you like to torment but also scares you shitless at the same time. All to get with this chick.

While setting up for the party (clearing away smuppets and putting up shitty graduation décor from the dollar store) you start to get a little excited, unironicly. Bro just throws you a look and says, "No fucking in my room, get them out by four A.M., and no alcohol." (cue stupid chuckle) "Just kidding lil man. We all know there's gonna be booze. But you clean up the puke." And he's out the door.

About half an hour later John shows up with a shit eating grin on his dorky face. He looks like he is going to pee himself from excitement. You told him so and he just laughed. You're best bros, so you get to make fun of each other. To an extent.

John flops on the futon and sticks his ipod into the speakers on the side table, the music blasting out before he frantically fumbles to turn it down. You smile a little when you realize it is one of your mixes.

"So." John looks up at you, "When's everyone else getting here?"

You shrug. "Pretty soon I guess."

You both jump when the doorbell rings a few seconds later. John grins and springs up, flinging himself at the door to answer it. You just watch with amusement as he checks himself in a mirror before opening the door. You know he has a crush on somebody who will be here tonight, but you aren't sure of who. As long as it wasn't Rose, you were cool with it. As much as you love John, having him date your half-sister is too far.

Apparently it isn't who John was hoping for, because his shoulders sag a bit when he sees who it is, so you flash step over to bring them in. You smile inwardly when you see that it's Rose, along with Kanaya and Kan's older sister Porrim. Well at least you know it wasn't any of those three that John has taking a liking too.

Rose pushes past John, pulling Kanaya along by the hand (you remind yourself to keep an eye on that, any and all of Rose's potential datemates have to be approved of by her slightly older brother, even though she'd probably beat you up if she ever learned of that) and Porrim follows while John shuts the door. The girls sit on the futon and John plops onto the floor, talking idly with Porrim. Rose and Kanaya start up a conversation with you.

"So who's all coming to this get together?" Kanaya asks you, her dress shimmering a little in the light as she leans forward.

You push your shades up your nose. "The entire group." You tell her, starting to list off their names, "Nepeta, Meulin, Kurloz, Gamzee, Equius, Horrus, Rufioh,-"

Porrim interrupts you, "Will the Vantases be attending?" Her tone is so polite and smooth that you forget she even interrupted you. She has a way with... well, everything.

You nod. "Karkat for sure, I don't know about Kankri though. He might put a damper on things with all of his triggers."

"I told him he should." Porrim smiles, "Maybe if he gets his 'mack on' he will relax a little. What about the Amporas?" She makes air quotes around the words 'mack on'.

Another nod.

"The Serkets?"

You nod again and glance at John, who looks a little nervous. You pin that to the fact that he hasn't spoken to his bitchy ex since the break up.

"Terezi and Latula?" Rose chimes in, shooting you a look.

"Yeah." You shoot her a look back, trying to tell her that you had a crush on Terezi for like two minutes last year and she's just a friend, not whatever Rose is implying.

"So that means Sollux and Mituna will come as well?"

"Duh." Latula and Mituna have been inseparable since middle school, first as best friends, now as a couple.

"Damara and Aradia?"

"Yup. Hey Jade." Everyone turns as Jade walks through the door.

"Hey." She says happily, kicking off her shoes, "Anyone else here? Besides you guys that is?"

"Nope. Sit down, we were just going through who would be attending the party tonight." Rose smiles, sliding closer to Kanaya to make room for the other girl.

Jade giggles and sits down, "Well Dave already told me who was coming, but I might have forgotten some of them."

Porrim clears her throat, subtly bringing the attention of the group over to her. "Well then our previous conversation can just continue in the way it was going. Jade, you can just ask the questions with us." She turns back to facing you, "So Dave, will Tavros be with his brother?"

You nod for what feels like the millionth time tonight. "Probably. He was invited."

"What about the Peixes sisters?" Rose chimes in.

You scoff. "As if Meenah would miss a party."

There is a loud knock at the door, followed by a commanding voice yelling to let them in. You smirk. "Speak of the devil." You take a purposefully long time to get to the door, just to piss Meenah off a little, (parties are always better when Meenah was mad at the beginning, it means everyone starts drinking earlier) and when you finally open it, Meenah comes hurdling in with Feferi, Arenea, and a suspiciously clanky bag in tow.

"You're a little shit." She groans, freeing Feferi just long enough to point at you. "Twenty-three flights of stairs and no elevator. Motherglubber." She rushes over to the counter and unpacks her bag. "Yo bouys and gills, I'm here now, we can get this party started."

You watch as John's eyes jump from you to Vriska and back again, and you jerk your head just slightly in her direction, trying to get him to talk to her. She does kind of scare the shit out of you too, when she wants to.

The Ampora brothers stroll in after her, preoccupied with a hushed conversation. You roll your eyes behind your shades. They were probably trying to decide who they were going to hit on. Cronus would go for just about anybody, where as Eridan has standards, but they both need to get laid tonight. You decide to help them out and get them into a closet with someone who they would each have fun with. You are going to get them laid if it was the last thing you did, mainly because you were sick of hearing them hitting on everyone and everyone complain about it.

You meet Vriska over by the alcohol Meenah brought and slip behind the counter. You quickly search the kitchen for things to mix and unearth some plastic cups. Vriska grins at you, holding one of the bottles and twirling it in her fingers.

"Vodka and coke?" Her question is more of a command than a question.

"Sure." You shrug, taking the bottle from her hands. You pour what appears to be a little less than a shot into the cup and then fill the rest with coke, who cares if it's exact. She snatches it from you and wanders back to the living room with out so much as a thanks.

You mix your own drink, probably adding a bit too much vodka but whatever, if you're going to make a move on your cutie, you're gonna have to be a little buzzed. Everyone will probably get drunk so it won't really matter either. You lean against the counter.

You sip your drink and watch the other guests chat. Meenah has settled into a chair with Arenea perched on her lap, both talking adamantly to the group. Vriska is listening intently to her sister, you know how she looks up to her, and sipping her drink. Rose and Kanaya are consumed in their own, private conversation, big surprise.

Eventually Arenea gets up and saunters over to where you're leaning. "You gonna join the group soon?" She questions, mixing her own drinks in some solo cups, "We're having a great conversation about-"

"I will in a sec." You cut her off, not wanting to hear one of her lectures right now, "Get back over there, Meenah's looking at you like a captive shark awaiting its first meal in days." She just smiles, fixes her glasses, and wanders back to the group. Meenah grabs a cup and chugs what you assume is most of it. You and Meenah are similar in that way, drink to get drunk, not to enjoy he alcohol.

You wouldn't admit it to Arenea, or anyone for that matter, but you're kind of waiting for a certain someone before joining the party. You roll your eyes at yourself behind your shades. Your little teeny-tiny-actually-kind-of-big crush is dumb and you should totally get over her and find someone who would actually be interested in you.

Thee doorbell rings and you pull a cool face on to mask your excitement. You open the door and keep your face in check when it isn't her.

"Hey TZ." You grin just a little when she smacks you with her cane.

"Thanks for telling the blind girl about the stairs asshole." She's smiling manically as she pushes past you. You roll your eyes.

"I warned you about stairs bro." You smile internally at your little joke.

"No, actually, you didn't"

You wave at Latula and the Captor twins and let yourself be dragged to the group by Terezi, who bangs her cane around even though she doesn't actually need to. Terezi lets go of you and flings herself to the ground. You're just about to join her when you hear a loud voice echo through the stairwell. It's Meulin's and you smile to yourself. Finally.

"Hey Nep." She's the first one you see while opening the door. "And... Everyone."

Nepeta is followed by her sister and Kurloz, Gamzee, who appears to be carrying Tavros, Horrus and Equius, who are sweating up a storm, and Rufioh, who is talking to Damara and Aradia. They file in and plop don in random open spots. Nepeta sits on Equius' lap, and you feel just a hint of jealousy in your chest. You squeeze in next to the two friends.

"So Karkat and Kankri aren't here yet?" Nepeta asks you over the chatter. She stopped calling him Karkitty after they broke up last year.

"Nope. They're the only ones missing."

She snuggles into Equius' chest. "Okay." God, she's so cute. Nepeta is wearing just a little makeup, cat-eye eyeliner complimented with some mascara, making her naturally big eyes look even bigger, along with some lip gloss. She doesn't normally wear a lot of makeup, mainly because she couldn't be bothered before school.

One time the two of you were having a sleepover (Bro didn't give a shit and her mom was chill) and in the middle of the night she confessed through the darkness that she actually really liked wearing makeup and dressing in cute girly clothes, but her rough-and-tumble attitude made it hard for everything to survive the day. You remember the weight of her head on you chest and how you imagined her in frilly dresses while she talked herself to sleep and how you woke up the next morning still curled together on your bed. You wanted to do that again.

Maybe she could spend the night again tonight? Maybe instead of sleeping the alcohol away you could talk it off and wait for the break of dawn on the roof. Maybe you would finally make your move on her, if you didn't before the end of the party, without Equius around. Yeah, he was your friend, in a way, but he could crush your skinny ass if he wanted to. He had gotten even more protective of Nep after her and Karkat's messy breakup. You didn't understand how she could spend so much time with him. Ever since your little crush had shown itself, you had become kind of jealous of the muscled guy. Most of Nepeta's free time was spent with him. You want her to be in _your_ lap, to hold _your_ hand, to kiss _you_ on the forehead, instead of him.

Okay, you had it pretty bad for the little kitty.

"Well," You spoke to the entire group, "Once everyone has a drink of their choice, we're gonna get this shit started."

A handful of people get drinks for themselves and others, and when most everyone is back you turn to Nepeta. "C'mon, I'e got a special drink in mind for you."

Nepeta giggles and springs off Equius, who glares at you just a little, and follows you to the kitchen. She hops onto the counter, swinging her legs. "Make it extra strong, purrlease! But don't tell Equihiss, okay?"

You pat her head, "Sure thing Kitty." It was kind of funny how protective Equius was. Everyone knew he had good intentions, even if it might have lead to Nepeta to try some crazy things, like smoking weed with Gamzee and you on the roof of the apartment. You and Nepeta hadn't really liked it, but it was kind of fun to try. But Nepeta loved Equius with all his flaws, and he loved her with hers, so they worked.

You mix some sweet and fruity drinks together and throw in an extra splash of vodka, not actually knowing what you're doing. Yeah, okay, you just wanted to talk to her alone. Was that really so bad?

"Does Mr. Sweats-a-lot want anything?"

Nepeta giggles at the name and hops from her perch. She puts some whiskey and ice in a cup. "He likes efurything strong, so he'll probably like this." She mumbles to herself. You give her the drink you had mixed and lead her back to the living room, retaking your previous spots. More people get drinks.

When everyone gets back, you fish around in a bag marked 'Party Supplies' and pull out an empty bottle. "First things first." You announce, "Spin the fucking bottle." Everyone gets into a circle, some on the floor and others smushed on the couch. "Rule number one, you have to kiss the person, regardless of gender, sexuality, previous relations, relationships, or if you dislike said person." You see a scattering of nods in agreement. "Rule number two, no one is allowed to get mad at anyone for kissing the person they land on. And rule number three, the kiss must be on the lips. No pansy ass cheek kisses."

You set the bottle in the middle of the circle.

**Be the ones running late == >**

You bang on Kankri's door and yell as loud as you can through the wood, "Jesus fucking Christ Kankri, you're making us late for Strider's dumbass party. Hurry the fuck up."

"You shouldn't swear so much, Karkat," Kankri sighs, stepping through the doorway and crossing his arms, "It could be triggering."

"Shut the fuck up. We go through this every time we talk asswipe."

"Well you don't seem to catch on."

You just grab his wrist and tug him out to the car. He goes way too slow while getting into the car and starting it up.

"Why do you even want to go so bad?" Kankri asks, cocking an eyebrow. He doesn't look at you while he speaks, he doesn't take his eyes of the road in front of him like a god damn grandma. He drives like one too. You can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Does Karkat have a crush?"

"You're triggering me."

That gets you a few moments of silence. You smile to yourself at your accomplishment. Kankri doesn't open his mouth the entire rest of the way to the party.

You groan at the out of order sign on the elevator and silently curse Strider the entire trip up the stairs. When you finally reach the right door, you walk in, ignoring Kankri's protests, to find a game of spin the bottle in full swing. John is the first to notice you.

"Hey guys!" he yells, "Come join the circle!"

You give the group a slight wave and settle in next to John. Kankri sits next to Porrim.

"Okay, since he just got here, it's Karkat's turn." Dave announces in his snooty better-than-everyone voice. You groan. The bottle sits ominously in front of you. You take a deep breath and spin it as hard and fast as possible, hoping it lands on someone not too horrible. Like John.

It lands on Tavros. You groan again. "Do I seriously have to do this?" You ask.

"Wow, rude." Tavros' squeaking voice is almost completely void of it's usual stutter.

Dave just nods. "Fuck yeah you have to."

You crawl over to where Tavros is sitting next to Gamzee. "Hey best friend." The clown murmurs.

"Yeah, hey, assmunch." You hiss back.

You quickly press a short kiss on Tavros' soft lips, not even letting your eyes close for this asshole. You make sure that it barely exceeds a second, knowing about Gamzee's maybe-not-so-hopeless crush on the other boy. Tavros make a little squeak at the abrupt nature of the kiss, you hadn't given him any warning at all. When the awfulness is finished, you scurry back to your spot and cross your arms.

"Tavbro, you're motherfuckin up." Gamzee tells him. You can practically see the hope radiating off him.

Tavros' spin lands on Meulin. She makes a small "Aww"ing sound that she probably doesn't think is as loud as it really is, and lets a chaste kiss be pressed on her glossed lips. Tavros hurries back to his spot next to Gamzee, who has an uncharacteristic frown on his face. You smile inwardly at your best friend. He's so painfully oblivious sometimes, it's kind of endearing.

Meulin spins the bottle and it lands on Aradia. She grips Kurloz's arm and whispers (which is actually loud enough for the entire group to hear) "Purrloz, babe, I get to kiss all the cuties!" He just smiles at her. Their cute couplyness makes you want to puke. Meulin crawls over to Aradia like a cat, and kisses her hard and eagerly on the lips. Aradia ends up looking a little confused and dazed. She stares at Meulin as she scoots back to Kurloz, her fingertips gently grazing her dark pink lips.

Aradia takes her turn and ends up with Equius, who sweats nervously the entire time. You think he is absolutely disgusting and have no idea how Nepeta spends so much time with him. The kiss is a little lingering, and Nepeta's eyes go wide with excitement. You know she's going to update her stupid shipping wall when she gets home.

Luckily when Equius spins he doesn't break the bottle, but it lands on Nepeta. His face goes through a mix of emotions as Nepeta pulls him by his shirt into a kiss that lasts a strangely long amount of time. Dave, who is next to Nepeta, looks like he's about to crush the cup in his hands. When the best friends separate, they keep their foreheads pressed together and both laugh at some joke Nepeta whispered to Equius.

When Nepeta spins, she gets Dave. Dave poorly conceals the fact that he looks like Christmas came early. The douche is so obvious that the entire room probably knows now. But probably not, you and John are probably the only ones who could actually tell that his current facial expression is any different that his usual. You watch as your ex kiss him softly, pressing most of her chest against his like a cat marking it's territory. You watch as Dave's hand gives a minuscule twitch and realize that he probably wants to touch her. You definitely don't want to rip them apart.

You aren't jealous. You don't feel anything towards Nepeta anymore. But you also don't want her to be over you. You always kind of liked having somebody who thought you were great. Now nobody thinks that.

Nepeta separates from Dave after a few seconds and Dave puts on his cool kid facade before taking his turn. His spin lands on Damara, who rushes over and kisses him hard, smearing red lipstick on his lips then laughing and exclaiming something in a weird mix of English and Japanese that causes Aradia (the only one who understood what Damara had said) to cover her giggles with her small hand. Dave just tries to get the lipstick off his lips.

Damara spins for her turn and it lands on Sollux. She laughs and kisses him almost as hard as she kissed Dave, leaving Sollux in a similar state. She just laughs and eventually the entire group is laughing at the absurdity that is occurring.

**Be the one who believes in miracles== >**

**Well there are two who believe in miracles. Be the older one== >**

You smile as you watch everyone laugh. Times like these, when all of your friends are getting along and smiling with each other, when no one is fighting or yelling, are pretty miraculous. You yourself are pretty happy, translating things to sign language when Meu misses them and kissing her whenever it's possible. You don't get jealous when she kisses other people, if she wants to, she can. As long as at the end of the night you get to kiss her until you can't breathe.

You're pretty sure you're in love with Meulin, or at least the teenage equivalent of it. All you really know is that you want her, all of her, forever. You want to hold her and give her feather light kisses then kiss her hard on the lips. You just want to make her happy, because she is the best miracle that has ever happened to you.

You sip your drink slowly, savoring the bitter bite of alcohol as it burns your throat. The carpet is rough beneath you and your girl is warm pressed on your side. You gently twist Meulin's tangled locks of curly dark hair in your bony fingers, smiling wider when you feel the rumble of her chest as she purrs like a kitty. Everyone is laughing and you aren't even paying attention until the bottle lands on you. The boy with the messy black hair is practically on your lap by the time you process what is happening. All of a sudden he's kissing you and your mind is racing to figure out his name. His lips are warm and distracting and he smells faintly of vodka and axe body wash. You have no desire to stop kissing him.

Then his small hands are on your shoulders and your free hand is cupping his neck. His tongue slips out and you open your mouth, welcoming the muscle. The taste of vodka and sickly sweet apple juice overwhelms you. It's nice. You haven't kissed a boy since you started dating Meulin, and you hadn't really wanted to, but now you couldn't stop kissing a boy who's name you couldn't even remember.

All of a sudden the boy is practically ripped off you by your brother's loud little friend, Karkat. Meulin is gripping your arm and squealing and laughing so hard you think she might explode. Karkat is grumbling at the boy, who looks dazed.

You turn to Meulin and quickly sign, "Who was that?"

She laughs even harder and signs back, "John. You guys were so cute!" She giggles and blushes like crazy. "Maybe we should... Invite him over sometime."

You know she means she wants to have a threesome with him. She wants to have threesomes with a lot of people. She has a bit of a threesome kink, and you don't care, as long as she's happy. You'd do anything to make Meulin feel as miraculous as possible. "Sure, babe." you sign back, leaning over to kiss her. She pushes you back after a few seconds, smiling like mad.

"Your turn dummy!" She yells, lightly shoving you towards the bottle.

You spin the thing lazily, smiling back at her with a lopsided grin, knowing your makeup is smeared from the kisses. Out of the corner of your eye you see Karkat roughly trying to remove the white makeup from John's lips with his sleeves. Meulin keeps looking at them then at her sister, and you know they are silently agreeing to update their shipping walls.

The bottle stops on your best friend, Mituna, and you smile. You've kissed Mituna plenty of times before, from friendly pecks on his forehead to deep, lingering kisses back when you both didn't have girlfriends and were trying to figure out your sexualities.

You crawl over to where Mituna is squished next to Latula. You give him a nice little peck on his soft little lips and when you pull away he grabs your shirt and pulls you back into a crazy, frantic kiss that has too much tongue and way too much teeth. He kisses the same way he does everything, frantically and in short spurts with all of his attention. You kiss the same way you do everything as well, slow and relaxed and only dominating if you are feeling strongly. When you separate for the second time, Mituna is laughing like a mad man. God, you love his laugh. You had been terrified that you would never hear it again after his accident, but he proved you wrong and was back to his old self, plus some extra... quirks. You don't like to say that he has and disabilities, because you know he doesn't like it, so you just tell him that he's quirkier now. He's your best friend and you would do anything for him.

After that you go back over to Meulin and settle back in next to her, slipping an arm around her thin waist. One thing about your Meulin is that she has a body some girls would say is 'to die for'. She is small and petite with big boobs, (that she doesn't like because she can't run well and sometimes they hurt her back) ((you try and get her to love every part of herself just as much as you love every part of her)) a tiny waist and wide hips. She wants to be taller, she's only 5'4, while you tower at 6'3, and she wants skinnier thighs. You make sure to kiss every spot she complains about extra, because you think she is full of miracles and you want her to think the same.

Meulin snuggles into your chest. You rest your pointed chin in her mess of curls and waves of hair. Sometimes her hair reminds you of a dark, black ocean. You love the way it tickles any bare skin that it touches. One time her little sister, Nepeta, said your ship name would be Kurlin, because (or to quote her, "beclaws") it sounds like curling and you both just have /so much hair/.

You like Meulin's little sister, you wish Gamzee would get along better with her. Nepeta wasn't too cool with you at first, probably because she thought you would be as unstable as Gamzee, or just because she doesn't like Gamzee, or maybe she was afraid you would take Meulin away from her, but eventually she warmed up to you. The two Leijons are so protective of each other it scares you sometimes. When Karkat broke Nepeta's heart last year Meulin almost clawed his head off. She banned you from seeing them for a week afterwards that summer and just snuggled with Nepeta, showering her in affection and telling her that the Leijon ladies were too good for any stupid boys. They are some miraculous motherfuckers.

When you tune back in to what is going on at the party, Mituna is sloppily attacking the younger Maryam. She comes out looking rather frightened, her lipgloss smeared across her cheeks. The blonde girl next to her takes her sleeve and fixes it gently.

You tune back out in favor of playing with Meulin's hair.

**Be the kid about to get kissed == >**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be the kid about to get kissed == >**

Kanaya is one of the few of your friends that has not hit on you. You have no idea why everyone hits on you, you don't think you're /that/ good looking. But they do.

Kanaya is leaning in now, eyes closed and lips pursed just slightly. You think that even when leaning in for a kiss in a stupid, childish game she looks like a poised lady. It strikes you as funny and you have to hold back a snicker. You give her a quick peck and she replies with a polite smile then slides gracefully back to her spot next to Rose.

Your spin lands on Porrim, so you give her a quick peck as well. Seems as if you're getting the Maryams for everything tonight.

You would like to say you're pretty good friends with the older Maryam, Porrim. You listened to her rant about whether or not she wanted to wear a Hijabi, whether or not her parents would be okay with it (You know her mother wears one) and whether it would make other human rights activists not take her seriously. She had never struck you as the religious type, she tended to say things like "Nobody knows until they die." and "Religion is for the living.", so you had been surprised when she confided her worries about a hijabi in you. You knew her parents were still angry because of Porrim's piercings and the way she wears her make up. You also knew she wanted tattoos. But you also knew that both the Maryams were like deep abysses with lots of hidden things that only some people knew about.

A tap on your shoulder from Damara brings you back to reality. She points to your brother, Tavros, who seems to be pretty latched on to the kid sitting next to him. You know from the crazy hair and face paint that it's Gamzee and you smile internally. Tavros has been complaining to you about his crush on the younger Makara for a while now. Just about everyone except for Tav knew that Gamzee had the hugest crush ever on Tavros, and you were glad to see they both seemed to figure some stuff out. Even if it did take a stupid game of spin the bottle to bring it out. They don't seem like they're about to separate from each other anytime soon, so Dave awkwardly directs the next turn to the person sitting next to Tavros, which happens to be Horrus.

He spins it gently and it lands right on you. Horrus visibly gulps and hesitantly crawls over to you. You smile a little and gently take his shirt, pulling him up to your lips for a short, light kiss before releasing him. He smiles widely at you, with that fake smile that Meulin encourages him to do. You know she means well, and that they're best friends, but its just so unrealistic. It makes you cringe. You prefer the little frown he used to make constantly, it looked like he was constantly mulling over everything that happened. Horrus stumbles back to his spot and glances back at you. You shoot him a grin. He blushes.

Damara is leaning against you, one arm wrapped around the one that is propping you up. You kind of want to push her off, but you don't know how. She still acts as if you are still a couple even though you broke up, and it gets on your nerves sometimes. But you don't want to hurt her feelings, so you let her stay. But she gets off when she reminds you it's your turn.

You adjust your vest and spin the bottle, not paying much attention until it stops on Kankri, who is sitting right next to you and has been mumbling some rant about this game that just get faster and louder once he notices that it landed on him. You laugh a little and muffle him with your lips, just briefly, and then go back to normal. He seems outraged and almost at a loss for words. Porrim tells him to spin the bottle and surprisingly, he does.

It lands on Cronus and Kankri dissolves into another rant about triggers and things of that likeness. Cronus kisses him in a similar manner to the way you did, but stays there way longer than you would have dared.

You smile and lean back in your arms as Dave stands up and tries to quiet everyone down.

**Be the host again== >**

You finish your drink with one last swig and stand up, catching some people's attention. You loudly clear your throat and when nobody responds, you decide to just yell instead.

"Okay! Everybody who has been kissed needs to get out of the circle. Gotta be fair and let everyone have a chance, you know." There is a lot of shuffling and scooting, but eventually everyone is out of the way and a smaller circle of Eridan, Feferi, Rose, Vriska, Meenah, Latula, Sollux, and Jade is left. They restart the game but you don't pay attention, deciding to instead grab Nepeta's hand and pull her gently to her feet. You don't tell her where you're taking her until you have successfully snuck out the door and to the stair well leading to the roof.

Nepeta threads her fingers into yours and giggles, a cute little tinkle in her throat that reminds you of a fairy and a cat all at the same time. Somehow she knows you're leading her to the roof, maybe because she's done it with you before, or maybe she just has the same idea as you do. You place yourself on the raised ledge, and she sits down right next to you, her delicate hand resting lightly over yours.

She doesn't say anything and you don't either. You don't look at her, but you can feel her big green eyes peering up at you in that curious way.

You watch the dark Texan sky, seeing Nepeta's face played out in the stars. You see her button nose and smattering of freckles in the constellations. Her little hands with her fingernails painted blue and olive, the same ones that you had to pry from Gamzee's neck in the school yard after he had said one too many careless things about Equius. Her messy curls are etched in the sky everywhere you look, followed by her pink little lips and cute little ears.

You know you need to make your move soon, before you have to go back down to the apartment, so you tear your eyes from the sky and settling them on the prettier view that is Nepeta. You clear your throat awkwardly before quietly asking, "Do you want to stay over tonight? You know like you did that one time? After everyone else leaves we could drink some motherfucking apple juice and talk and stuff, ya know? It'd be p-"

She cuts of your rambling with a small fit of giggles and a pat on your cheek, "Sure thing, silly face! But you gotta shut up sometimes." You roll your eyes. She scoots closer to you, and you can feel your heart beat faster. "You know, I really enjoyed our kiss befur..." Her eyes are half lidded and her lips are almost pursed, and she's so, so close.

Your breathing falters. "I did too." Uncool, Strider, very uncool. You need to get it together.

"Good." Is all she says before her lips are on yours.

Her lips are soft and sticky and just barely touching yours, and your eyes are still open like a dumbass, so you close them and push your lips onto hers harder. You can feel her smile as she retaliates and pulls back, her breath tickling your lips, teasing you. You push foreword and he pulls back more. You roll your eyes behind your shades and then she tackles you, pushing you backwards onto the hard Tarmac roof, kissing you so hard you can't breathe. Her thin arms are around your neck and the lithe body is flung haphazardly on yours. You can feel her breasts on your chest and her right leg is tangled with your left.

She pulls back, laughing and leaving you dazed. Nepeta makes no effort to untangle herself from you, so you just slide your arms around her waist. Her hair is falling in front of her face and the ends are tickling your cheeks. All you can see in Nepeta and you wonder how you managed to get this lucky.

You just stare into her eyes until your phone buzzes in your pocket, pulling you both to your senses and making her scramble off you. You laugh as all the seriousness crumbles to the ground. You assume the text you just got is from Rose, telling you that you need to get back down to the party, so you take Nepeta's hand and pull her up.

When she's standing, you kiss her again.

**Be the one waiting for a reply == >**


	3. Chapter 3

Be the one waiting for a reply ==>

You tap your foot gently on the carpet, cursing your half-brother in your mind. Nobody has noticed that the two are missing, but you know Equius will soon. You know that if they don't get back quickly rumors will start, and you don't want Nepeta to have to deal with that. She's a sweet girl with a wild side that you find hilarious, but she doesn't seem to do well with drama when it involves her. Like with the shenanigans last year after the messiest beak up you have witnessed in your friend group.

Kanaya's hand on your leg pulls you from your memories. She subtly points to the window, where Dave is climbing in along with Nepeta, who silencing her giggles with one hand and clutching Dave's with her other. You roll your eyes at the way he looks at her, even though you know you look at Kanaya with the same dreamy tint in your eyes.

Dave slides into the group easily, dropping Nepeta's hand so he can call attention to himself. When he announces that you are going to be playing seven minutes in heaven, you can't help but laugh. You didn't know that people even played that game in real life.

He pulls out one of his brother's baseball hats and walks around, everyone putting in a small thing for someone to pull out. You put in a bobby pin from your hair, but miss what Kanaya puts in. When everybody is finished, Dave announces the rules.

"We have two rooms so we're gonna do two at a time. Also, a word from my brother, no fucking in his bed. No turning on the lights either. Rose picks first."

"What?" You glare at him. "Why exactly am I going first?"

"Because I say so."

You roll your eyes, down the rest of your drink, then reach into the hat. You rummage around until your hand hits a little ribbon, then pull it out.

"You cheated." Is the first thing Dave says.

"I did no such thing." You smile because now it's obvious who you got. "Who did I even get?"

Kanaya stands up. "You got me."

Dave groans and pulls you to Bro's bedroom, shutting the door loudly and yelling something about there only being seven minutes. You roll your eyes again.

"So, Kanaya." You say, blindly searching for her in the dark, "What-"

She doesn't let you finish your question, answering you with a kiss instead.

 

Be the kid about to choose ==>

 

Dave waves the hat in front of your nose. "Your turn, John."

You in turn glare at him, not wanting to actually have to do this. What if you end up with someone who doesn't like you? Or Vriska? You can't imagine that would go well. You screw your eyes shut and pull out the first thing you touch.

A crab pendant. That means... Karkat. You have to hold back a squeal of happiness.

"That's me, asshole." Karkat stands up, but doesn't take back the pendant. He ignores you when you try and give it back, so you pocket it. You'll give it back when you get out of the room. Karkat is already storming off, so you laugh and follow him.

Dave follows and just before he turns off the lights, he slides down his shades enough to give you a wink. You stand incredulous as the room plunges into darkness. Dave can't know about your super secret crush on Karkat, can he? Not possible.

Karkat's hand on your shoulder pulls you from your thoughts. When you spin to face him, you realize he's much closer than you thought. His breath is hot on your neck, wafts of what you think is whiskey drifting to your nose. Body heat is radiating from his small frame, angry and pulsating, like his personality. You can't breathe. The urge to touch him is too strong to handle.

You laugh awkwardly, searching the air in front of you for a sign that Karkat is in fact, right there. "Uh, hi, Karkat." Your back is pressed against the door. "You're, uh, practically on top of me, you know." You laugh awkwardly again.

He pauses, and you know if you were to be able to see him, he'd be balling his small hands tightly. "Can I kiss you?" His voice is vulnerable and so uncharacteristic that it throws you off.

"Yeah." You breathe when you finally regain your composure, leaning forward and down to make it easier.

His lips are dry and chapped, but warm and inviting. You wrap your arms around his sturdy waist, and he in turn snakes his around your neck. You're smiling into the kiss and you know it, so you force your stiff lips into action. He responds sharply, pulling you down to his level.

Soon tongues are getting to know each other, and sure enough, it was whiskey lacing his breath. You are pulling him closer and closer, because even if you were touching every inch on his rough skin it wouldn't be enough. Karkat is pressing you into the door as if he has the same thought in his mind. You can't believe this is actually happening.

You pull away after a while, a sharp pain in the back of your neck. Confusion radiates off Karkat, so you try and explain as fast as you can. "My neck. It hurts. Let's sit down and continue." You slide down the door and cross your legs. Karkat clambers onto your lap and proceeds to smash his lips onto yours hungrily. A groan slips from your lips before you can stop it, and you feel yourself blush in the dark.

Karkat slides his lips from yours, kissing and sucking down your neck. You pull him closer. He bites the junction between your neck and shoulder. You groan his name. Your dick stirs to life in your pants. Time seems to stop. You can't get a boner now. That'd be extremely embarrassing. You freeze. Karkat notices.

"What?" Karkat's voice is harsh and gruff, but only a whisper. He shifts on your lap, rubbing on your problem, and notices. "Oh. Fuck it. At least I'm not the only one." He growls.

You laugh and go back to kissing him, letting the door support you. At least he has one too. But leaving the room will still be embarrassing. You try and shift you that it won't be too noticeable when you leave. Apparently that wasn't really the best decision, judging by Karkat's sharp intake of breath and the murmur of "Fuck." against your lips. This is getting you no where. He's too hot. Your hands slide lower.

Then suddenly you're falling backwards, bright light blinding you. When you right your senses, you are lying in the hallway, Karkat still on top of you, and Dave standing over you both.

"You didn't answer when we called man. Jesus fucking Christ. Pull yourselves together." You just know Dave is rolling his eyes at you behind his shades.

Karkat pulls himself off you, standing and awkwardly brushing his hands on his chest. A fierce blush creeps to his cheeks, matching the one you are sporting. He grabs your hand, but looks away as if he didn't do anything. You let him pull you back to the circle. You don't think you have been more embarrassed in your life.

As for your relationship status with Karkat, well, you'll figure that out later.

Be the eldest kitty themed sister ==>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was a p crappy chapter but yeah oh well


	4. Chapter 4

**Be the eldest kitty themed sister == >**

It's your turn to choose from the outrageous orange hat that us being waved in front of your nose. You rummage around, then pull out a small tech deck. Did they even make those anymore? You aren't sure, but you don't have much time to think about it because it's being pulled from your grip and you are getting dragged to the open room. Mituna just laughs as you stumble into the room behind him, tripping over his foot and sending you both to the floor. Before you even hit the ground you're laughing with him. You end up in a giggling heap, legs and arms tangled.

You're slightly on top of Mituna, and you're pretty sure your hair is in his face. Still laughing, you try to untangle yourself. He gently pulls you down into a kiss. You don't really care that the kiss is sloppy or that Mituna tastes like alcohol or even that he's your boyfriend's best friend, because right now, in the moment, you are having fun.

You remember the first time you met Mituna and Latula. You were young, in fifth grade, and you had just moved into town with your family. Your hearing was just starting to go. The first person you had met was Kurloz, he had come up to where you were sitting, alone at recess, and plopped right down next to you. His words were few and far between. He told you he liked to listen, so you talked to him. You told Kurloz about the friends you left behind, about your family, about your little sister. When you got sick of talking, he brought you to meet his best friend Mituna.

Mituna had scared you at first, with his wild ways, but you soon grew used to them. You liked that Mituna always talked loud enough for you to hear, even if his words didn't always make sense.

When you and the two boys graduated from elementary school and began middle school, you were still inseparable friends. You met Horuss and he joined your group of musketeers, then Mituna met Latula and she grouped up as well.

He was around when you completely lost your hearing, too. The ringing stopped completely and you knew it was fully gone, so you called up Kurloz before remembering that you couldn't talk on the phone anymore. Kurloz had come running, dragging along Mituna and Latula and Horuss, and they all tried to help the best they could. You appreciated the effort. Eventually you accepted the fact and learned sign language, even though you could read lips and talk out loud. Kurloz learned it with you and you noticed that you never once saw him talk again after that.

Mituna also introduced you to your first boyfriend ever, Kankri Vantas. The relationship didn't last very long, as it was only eigth grade, and you and he both parted ways with no hurt feelings. Mituna was there when you broke into your parent's alcohol and had a mini party when they were out. That was the night you slipped up and told your friends you were bisexual. Your confession had started a string of outings, including Mituna, Latula, and Kurloz coming out as bi, and Horuss telling you that he was completely gay. You were around when his accident occurred.

So, basically, you and Mituna go way back. It feels funny to kiss one of your closest friends. But not in a bad way. It's not like you hadn't done it before.

When you stop kissing him, you roll on your back on the floor. Maybe it wasn't the best idea for you to go into a dark room, you can't see anything Mituna would try and say. You push down the worry and just lie there, close to him, and wait for the door to open. It takes hardly a minute, the hall light coming through slowly so you could get used to the brightness.

You leave the room and settle back down next to Kurloz, nuzzling into him. You watch as Mituna does the same to Latula. Two perfect couples, at least in your mind.

Kurloz signs that Nepeta is now in the other room, along with his brother, and you can't help but laugh. That can't be going well.

**Be the one in the room with Gamzee == >**

You're mad. Ok, you're more than just mad. You're extremely pissed off. You can't believe it. Gamzee Fucking Makara. You are in a dark room room with Gamzee. Fucking. Makara. And said boy is not very far away.

You hate him. A lot. But damn, he's attractive. Maybe you'll just kiss him one time. Just once. It's not like you and Dave are in a relationship yet anyway.

You cross your arms tightly on your chest and scoot closer to him. Out of all the people in the party it had to be him. You aren't even that sure of why you hate him so much. You used to hate him because he would tease you when you were younger, but now... You don't know. He didn't even tease you that much, and when he did, it wasn't mean spirited. It's easier to keep up old habits than try and change them, you suppose.

You just have to go for it. Count to three and give him a quick kiss. Ready, set, Go. You pounce up and kiss him quickly. Your foot lands on his leg and you loose your balance, accidently catapulting straight into his chest with your lips still connected. He's laughing against your mouth as you both fall over, him landing on his back, you on his chest. His arms are sturdy around your waist and yours somehow ended up wrapped around his neck. You start laughing, too, your face pushed into his neck.

"You're an asshole." You murmur into his skin, taking in a deep breath of the smell of weed.

"Why don't you up and motherfuckin like me, sis?"

You pause. Why don't you like him? "Uh, I don't really know." You decide to be honest.

Gamzee lets out a puff of air in response. Apparently your reasoning wasn't good enough for him. You roll your eyes even though he can't see it.

"That's a shitty reason."

"Shut up." You don't move to get off him. You carefully trace three of your fingers along his painted face, too light to hurt or remove the sealed paint. "Why don't you hate me?" The words slip out of your mouth before you even realized they were on your tongue.

"Because I don't up and hate nobody." Gamzee's response is calm and soft, stating what he seems to think is the obvious.

"Why not?"

"No motherfucker's gone and done anything hate worthy."

"Sure they have."

"Nah."

You don't respond, don't argue, even though you know he's wrong. You could find a lot of people who have done hate worthy things. Instead, you kiss him. His lips are dry and chapped, rough with flaking paint. His mouth is warm and inviting. Gamzee kisses you back.

It feels like you're flying, but in a totally different way than when you kissed Dave. His hands on your waist anchor you to the ground, keeping you in touch with reality. But your head soars with excitement. This party has been turning out better than expected.

Dave knocks on the door and you fling yourself off Gamzee, wiping off your lips and straightening your dress. You cross your arms defiantly and stomp back to the circle, refusing to check if Gamzee is following. Old habits die hard. Meulin laughs at you and you give her the finger but giggle along. When you settle back down, Dave slips in next to you.

Yeah, this party is definitely going better than you expected.

**It's this guy's turn to choose, be said guy== >**

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see any pairings just comment your request!


End file.
